In refurbishing disks that are used in automobiles and the like as part of a disk braking system, it is often necessary to utilize a cutting tool for preparing the opposed surfaces of the disk so that the faces of the disk are smooth. This is essential to proper operation of disk brakes since in operation friction elements are pressed into the faces of the disks for stoping the vehicle. If the disks have grooves or uneven faces the braking action is interfered with as well as premature wear between the faces and the friction elements occurs.
Heretofore when refurbishing disks, a cutting machine having a rotational spindle is utilized. The disk is mounted on the spindle and cutting tools are brought into contact with the opposed faces of the disk and moved radially therealong for removing the uneven portions of metal provided on the surfaces. However, if chattering or vibrations develop in the rotating disks during the cutting operation, an uneven surface is produced. In order to minimize this problem, a vibration dampener for inhibiting vibrations in the rotating disks have been utilized. One such vibration dampening mechanism is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,691,898. In this particular device pressure pads are brought in contact with the surface of the disk while the cutting tools are being used for cutting away the excess metal.
Another vibration dampening device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,661.
This device discloses mounting pads on a spring that is constructed as a unitary piece of spring metal in the general shape of a figure eight and having aligned inturned ends from which the pads are mounted. One apparent problem with such a device is that there is no means of adjusting the pressure exerted on the face of the disk during the cutting operation. This is important since disks for different size and types of vehicles have different thicknesses and a vibration dampening device set for one particular size disk may not be suitable for larger or smaller size disk.